I Need You
by LovePoisonedRaven
Summary: After three years of dating, Gally has changed for the worse leaving Newt unhappy and hanging onto memories. Thomas thinks its time that Newt let Gally go and find out what it means to be truly be loved. NEWTMAS *High School AU*
1. Chapter 1

I Need You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Maze Runner. Just the plot.

Pairing: Thomas & Newt Newtmas

Chapter 1

"You're asking for trouble, Thomas."

Thomas rolled his eyes and continued staring at his dream. Theresa huffed in disbelief. He was ignoring her and for...HIM. She looked at the source of Thomas' attention and scowled. Newt.

"Thomas are you listening to me?" Theresa snapped.

"No," Thomas grumbled. They were at lunch. Thomas always sat with Theresa, Alby, and Minho. Thomas also always stared at Newt, who always sat across the lunch room with Jeff, Clint, and his boyfriend...Gally. Gally. Just hearing his name made Thomas want to puke.

"You know, staring at him everyday of every week won't make a difference," Minho chuckled. Thomas shook his head.

"What does he even see in him?" Thomas asked, mumbling under his breath. Theresa did the same.

"See man, Gally and Newt have been an item since...damn. How long has it been Minho? Three years?" Alby asked after taking a bite out of his roll.

"Yeah, they're been together since the 9th grade," Minho shrugged.

"Exactly why Thomas shouldn't be drowling over him. What if Gally sees?" Theresa hissed.

"I really don't care what Gally thinks," Thomas gritted.

"Gally is no joke, Thomas. Seriously, grow a brain before you get pummeled!"

"Do you ever get tired of telling people what to do?" Thomas groaned as he turned to look at her.

"Do you ever get tired of chasing a guy that doesn't want you?" Theresa retorted.

"Woah, woah! Guys cool down," Alby said raising his hands as they glared at each other. Minho just looked between the two, sucking down his juice through a straw rather quickly. "Let Thomas do what he wants, Theresa. He's a big boy; he can handle himself."

"But it's stupid-"

"I don't see how what I do has anything to do with you," Thomas growled. "What's your deal? Why are you always on my ass?"

"I'm just trying to help you-"

"Help me by telling me to crush my dreams?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"Do what you want, Thomas." Theresa stood up with her tray. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. Newt is smitten to that asshole, believe it or not. Give up and move on." Theresa walked away in a hurry. Thomas clenched his fist and grumbled under his breath. Alby shook his head and Minho put his juice down.

"What has gotten into her?" Minho asked, raising his shoulders as he watched her walk away.

"She just doesn't want Thomas to get hurt," Alby started.

"Get hurt? Why in the hell would Newt hurt me?" Thomas asked. "He is my best friend, no matter what."

"But...you don't want to be just friends with him anymore," Minho stated. Alby laughed.

"Yeah, Tom. It's different now. At first it was let me come over and play video games with your ass and now it's let me come over and get that ass," Alby chuckled. Minho roared with laughter. Thomas punched Alby in the shoulder, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on his face.

"You two are horrible," Thomas mumbled. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "How do you think that Newt would take it?"

"Take what?" Minho asked looking up at Thomas.

"Take me...ya know. Liking him..."

"That's something you have to ask Newt," Alby said.

"Ask me what?"

Thomas's heart starting racing; he turned to see the source of that beautiful british accent. Newt.

"H-Hey Newt," Thomas stammered.

"Hey mate," Newt smiled at Thomas and looked at Alby. "You needed to ask something, yeah?"

"Nah, I think it was Thomas that needed to ask you something." Alby and Minho laughed as Thomas scowled at them.

"What's on you mind, Tommy?" Newt asked, his perfect smile spreading across his face and destroying Thomas's sanity. That nickname...Tommy. No one else called him that, and he prefered it to stay that way.

"You know what, I'll ask you later," Thomas said with a nervous smile. Newt stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ohkay, just don't hold out on me. Now I'm curious," Newt said with a smirk. Newt's accent was melting Thomas' soul. He just wanted to kiss those puffy pink lips. He wanted to hear that british soaked voice saying his name...laughing, and whispering in his ear. Moaning and crying underneath him..."Tommy?"

"Huh?" Thomas said snapping out of his lala land.

"You alright, mate? You seem out of it." Newt placed his hand on his forehead. Thomas prayed to God that he wasn't blushing. "Maybe you should take it easy. You're a bit flushed."

"Poor thing," Minho said with a bit of implied sarcasm. Thomas glared at him and then Alby for snickering.

"This is no laughing matter. I think he's sick," Newt scolded. Thomas could feel his face warm up even more.

"I'm sure he is," Alby chuckled. Thomas shot him a look but shivered when he felt Newt's hand touch the side of his face.

"Maybe you should go home," Newt said with concern dripping from his tone. Thomas reached up and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine, Newt. Really..." Thomas said, his voice husky.

"You sure?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I promise," Thomas smiled before gently pulling Newt's hand from his face before his emotions and raw want took over completely.

"Alright," Newt said. It was written all over his face that he didn't believe him. Suddenly, the mood was ended when Gally made his way over to the table.

"Hey guys," Gally said as he wrapped his arm around Newt. Thomas had to refrain himself from growling like some kind of rabid dog. Newt's happy expression seemed to disappear as soon as Gally touched him. That's when it was clear to Thomas...Gally wasn't making him happy. Newt wasn't happy. His baby wasn't happy. His dream. His love. That angered him.

 **AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? What do think may happen next? As always I love your comments! They inspire me to write more. ;) Love always!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Maze Runner. Just the plot.

Pairing: Thomas & Newt Newtmas

Chapter 2

"Gally, what's up?" Alby asked, being the nice one of the table.

"Just came to see what my baby was doing," Gally said, smiling the fakest smile that Thomas had ever seen. Oh shit...oh no. He had saw Newt touching his face, hadn't he? That's why he was over here.

"I was just checking on my friends, Gally," Newt stated with a bit of annoyance. Gally let out a fake chuckle to match the smile on his face.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Gally said with dripping sarcasm. Thomas scowled.

"Yeah, he is," Thomas said smiling at Newt, who returned it with his own. Gally watched this unfold and glared at Thomas.

"Well, come on. I want some time to ourselves before class," Gally said, kissing Newt on the cheek. Newt shuddered and closed his eyes, as if the kiss had caused him physical pain.

"Right," Newt opened his eyes and smiled at Alby and Minho. "I'll see you around guys, and you..." Newt directed his attention back to Thomas. "You take care of yourself. If you're feeling sick, go home. Don't make me have to chase you down and drag you home. Clear?"

"Clear," Thomas said with a quick wink followed by a smirk. Newt grinned widely and nodded. Gally gripped Newt's wrist and pulled him in the direction of their table. Thomas watched as they gathered their things and heading out of the lunch room. "I hate him."

"Of course you do. He's dating the guy of your dreams," Minho laughed. Thomas shook his head.

"Well that and the fact that he isn't happy," Thomas said, mind drifting into deep thought. "You can see it."

"Newt?" Minho asked, raising an eyebrow. Alby nodded.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. His whole attitude changed when Gally got over here...trouble in paradise?" Alby looked over at Thomas and smirked. "Could be your chance lover boy."

"Maybe," Thomas said with a smile.

xxx

"What were you doing over there, Newt?" Gally asked menacingly. He and Newt had walked out into the school yard.

"I was just talking to my friends, Gally. I have the right to talk to them you know. I don't have time for your bloody attitude," Newt snapped turning to face his boyfriend.

"Oh, and talking requires you to caress Thomas' face?" Gally growled as he walked up on Newt.

"Fuck off, Gally! He seemed sick. I was just making sure it wasn't a fever."

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure _Tommy_ can hande himself."

"Lay off, Gally! He's my best friend; we've been friends since the first grade!"

"You could have been friends in the womb and I still wouldn't care! You need to stay away from him, or you'll regret it!" Gally's voice had raised to the optimum that usually meant he was done arguing and his word was final.

"You know what? I am fucking done with this, Gally! You're not who you used to be and you treat me like shit all the time! I've been nothing, but faithful to you the entire time and how do you repay me?! You try to drive a wedge in between me and my closest friends and you cheat on me and accuse me of the cheating! Are you bloody kidding me?!"

Newt was in Gally's face now. This was the first time in...ever! Gally was surprised to say in the least, surprised and angry. He was seeing red. How dare he yell at him like this? What gave him the right? He had done nothing wrong; Newt was the one caressing his "best friend's" face!

"If you don't get out of my face, Newt-!" Gally snapped as he stepped closer to him; they were practically chest to chest.

"What the hell are you going to-"

It happened...faster than a second. Newt had barely had enough time to process what had happened. The pain surging through his right cheek...the fact that he was panting, eye burning, head having been snapped to the left from the impact. Newt turned his head so that he was looking Gally in the eye again. Gally had a look of utter shock on his face, and Newt was sure that it mimicked his own expression. Newt wanted to cry. He wanted to beat Gally to a pulp. He wanted...he wanted things to be like they were.

"Newt-"

"What the fuck happened to you?! I can't fucking believe you!" Newt shouted and hurriedly walked around Gally towards the building. Gally tried to grab Newt's arm, but he jerked it away.

"Newt!" Gally called after him.

"Fuck off!" Newt hissed as he stormed away, not looking back.

xxx

"I'm going to tell him," Thomas stated as he clicked his pen. Minho and Alby looked up from the assignments they were working on. They all had study hall together, and they made the most of it. Mostly because they wanted to get into a great college and for the simple fact that they hated doing their homework and projects at home.

"Tell who what?" Alby and Minho said at the same time.

"Newt, and that I'm in love with him," Thomas said simply as he flipped through his history textbook, researching for an essay he was writing.

"Love? Boy, how long have you liked him?" Alby asked.

"Since the seventh grade."

"Jeez man, late news?" Minho chuckled.

"Yeah," Thomas laughed. "I didn't see the point in coming out with it after he ended up with Gally.

"Is that why you and Jeff dated back in ninth and tenth grade?"

"Well, Jeff was cool. We even hooked up, but after that we realized we were more friends than lovers."

"Well, at least ya'll are still cool," Alby shrugged. Thomas nodded and then felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. The screen of his phone was lit up, a picture of him and Newt at soccer practice for his background. There was a notification on the lock screen. A new message...from Newt.

Newt: Hey Tommy, I need a ride. Do you mind?

Thomas frowned, but only slightly. Didn't Gally drive Newt home on weekdays? Quickly pushing that thought aside, Thomas smiled and responded.

Thomas: Yeah, I got you.

Newt: Thanx, Tommy.

Thomas: No prob ;)

Newt: :)

Thomas didn't realize that Alby and Minho were staring at him, watching his grin spread across his face.

"Seems to me that homeboy is trying to get some tail," Alby "whispered" to Minho, who pretended to have a shocked face.

"Shut up," Thomas said, a side smirk to plastered on his face.

"Texting loverboy, aren't you?" Minho asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he wants me to give him a ride home."

"Gally usually drives him home...what's going on with that?" Alby asked.

"Maybe it's like you said...trouble in paradise." Thomas stayed silent for the remainder of class. He couldn't wait until next period. He had gym with Newt, maybe then they could talk.

 **AN: Well here is the next chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it! What do you think about all that's happened? Chaos in paradise? Maybe a chance for a new budding romance? Please Review! Hearing from you inspires me! Love always!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Need You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Maze Runner. Just the plot.

Pairing: Thomas & Newt Newtmas

Chapter 3

Newt decided not to go to gym. Instead he talked with the Coach Richards and asked to just go to study hall. He hadn't realized the bruise forming on Newt's cheek, because he kept his head down and the hood to his white jacket up. When the coach asked why he didn't want to participate he said that his stomach wasn't feeling right, blaming it on the school lunch.

"Alright Newt," Coach Richards had said. "You can go this time, but don't make this a regular thing."

Newt sat in the library, in the far back in the corner; hiding from any and everyone behind the bookshelves. He was trying to be productive, but the mood just wasn't clicking at the moment. He was too mad at himself. Why hadn't he punched the bloody hell out of Gally? Why hadn't he ended things there? Newt gripped his hair in his hands, pulling it and breathing heavy. He stayed in the position until he heard the bell ring. Classes were over...he needed to find Thomas.

xxx

Newt tried to keep his head down as he made his way down the crowded halls. In the distance, he could see Alby and Minho saying goodbye to Thomas. Perfect. No more eye witnesses than need be. He approached Thomas slowly, watching him put his things away.

"Hey, Tommy." He decided to speak up just as Thomas was about to close his locker. Thomas glanced at him with a bit of a startled look and chuckled as he closed his locker.

"Geez, man. You always pop out of no where," Thomas bent over to pick up his bookbag from the floor, between his feet. "Why weren't you at gy-" Thomas' words got caught in his throat as he finally laid eyes on Newt's face and saw the bruise. Instant anger surfaced. "What the hell happened to your cheek, Newt?"

"Tommy, I just-" Newt made an effort to calm him down.

"Did Gally do that to you?" Thomas was about to go off. Newt stepped forward and grabbed Thomas' shirt and looked him in the eye.

"Tommy...I'll explain later. Alright? Right now, I don't want any conflict...I-I just want to go home," Newt cursed himself for how pathetic he sounded. "Please...get me out of here." Thomas looked around, taking a couple deep breaths before nodding and slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Alright...I won't kill him. Yet." Newt nodded. Thomas sighed and wrapped his arm around Newt, placing his hand on the small of his back. "Come on, let's go."

xxx

Once they got to the parking lot, Thomas lead Newt to his jeep. His beautiful love, prized possession. Other than the one he had at his side, of course. On his birthday, he wasn't expecting much. Then his mom surprised him, leading him into the driveway to see his new shadow grey set of wheels.

"You keep her in nice shape," Newt said as they approached the vehicle, ending the silence. "How long has it been?"

"Almost a year now. You know I have to keep her in tip top shape. Never know who I gotta drive home," Thomas said occompanied with a wink and his famous side smirk. Newt looked away with a big smile, shaking his head. Thomas unlocked the car, and opened up passenger side door for Newt. "How about I take you home later? I feel like you need a distraction. I hope you'll fill me in on everything too. I swear I'll make that bastard hurt." Thomas took Newt's bookbag and put it in the backseat with his. "You don't have to-"

"No, it's fine. I think I will. I have been holding in all this bloody bull lately, Tommy. You just wouldn't know," Newt said as he climbed into the jeep. "What do you have in mind?"

"For what? Distracting you?" Thomas asked as he leaned on the door.

"Yes," Newt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well I-"

"Newt!" Both Newt and Thomas looked in the direction the voice came from. Newt's face turned weary as Thomas' became one of anger. Gally was making his way to them, not looking happy about Newt being in Thomas' jeep instead of his truck. "What the hell are you doing, huh? I've been waiting forever!" Newt was about to respond when Thomas started to walk up on Gally.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass into this concrete," Thomas growled. Gally stood his ground, nostrils flaring and breath becoming short. Newt jumped out of the jeep. There would be a fight here if he didn't intervene, and he didn't want the emotional or physical stress. Not on him nor Thomas.

"This has nothing to do with you, Thomas. I suggest you get your ass out of the way before I knock you on it."

"Big words from a coward ass bitch, come on. Let's see if you can back them up-"

"Tommy, no." Newt got inbetween them and placed his hands on Thomas' chest pushing him towards the jeep. "Not right now, please? Come on, let's just go."

"What do you mean LET'S go? You're coming with me," Gally hissed. Newt turned to him and shooved him back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Get out of my fucking sight or I swear to all that is great-"

"Newt-"

"Go!"

Gally stood there stunned, but tried to grab Newt's arm. Thomas pushed him so hard that he fell on his ass with a pained groan.

"He said go, you piece of shit. Don't make me make you," Thomas said in a low, menacing tone. Gally got up, standing there for a moment like he was going to fight, and finally turned away; grumbling the entire way back to his truck. Newt grabbed Thomas' arm to pull him back to the Jeep.

"Let's go, Tommy." Thomas looked at Newt. His eyes were lowered and he was trembling. It hurt him to see him this way. He would fix this. He would make him happy.

"Yeah," he nodded in response. When they got in the jeep, Newt just stared out the window. Thomas watched him for a second before grabbing his hand. Newt turned to look at him, cussing quietly when a few tears fell from his eyes. Thomas reached up and wiped them away. "I'm gonna make this right. Okay?" Newt nodded slightly. Thomas smiled sadly at him, caressing his cheek lightly with his thumb, then drawing it away to dig in his pocket for his keys.

xxx

"I should've known you would try to go above and beyond, Tommy." They were now at a diner, sitting and awaiting the waitress that was running around taking orders.

"Ah, this is nothing special. I should have taken you somewhere far fancier than this," Thomas smiled when Newt sported his famous grin. The grin that made him feel light-headed...in a good way.

"I'm sorry, mate. I got you all mixed up in this bloody mess, and it isn't your problem to begin with," Newt was staring down at his hands now, not wanting to make eye contact with Thomas. Before Thomas could respond, the waitress came up with a flip of her hair and a big smile...mostly for Thomas.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you today?" Newt almost snorted at her seductive tone towards his friend. Thomas turned to her, his expression like he hadn't noticed she was trying to flirt with him, and gestured for her to come closer. Without hesitation, she leaned forward, but her face fell as soon as Thomas finished up his request. "I-I can do that," she muttered as she walked away.

"What did you tell her?" Newt laughed as he watched her disappointed retreating form. Thomas lifted a finger to his lips, flashing a smirk and winked.

"Forget about that, right now, let's address the whole "not my problem thing". Newt, we have been friends for years. I couldn't ask for a better friend, but that's just it. You fix everyone's problems, and you love on everyone. Yet, you aren't expecting anyone to do the same for you? What makes you think I'm gonna let you go through this alone?" Thomas watched as Newt directed his attention elsewhere. He knew he was becoming emotional.

"I just-I don't want you to..." Newt sighed, proping his elbows on the table and putting his face in his hands. Thomas reached forward and took his hands so that he couldn't hide from him.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but what I do know is that you are unhappy and he is hurting you. I can't stand for that. I won't. You deserve to be happy; seeing you anything but is not right." Newt stared into Thomas eyes and smiled slightly. Thomas smiled back, pulling away slowly once he noticed the waitress coming back. She approached their table, sitting down a huge milkshake with two straws.

"Now, you let me know if you need anything else. Anything at all," she said with one last smile and wink to Thomas. As she turned walked away, Thomas shook his head.

"She is really into me, huh?" he chuckled as he turned his attention back to Newt.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you told her you were gay and we were a couple. Either that or you're trying to woo me," Newt said, raising his eyebrows and unleashing a little smile that exposed his teeth. Oh, how Thomas loved his smile.

"Hey, call it what you want," Thomas shrugged and smiled. "As long as you are smiling and completely worry-free by sunset, I'm happy with whatever you think this is." Newt blushed which made Thomas chuckle.

"You had a question earlier...what was it?" Newt asked, questions now flowing through his own mind.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'll ask you when the time is right," Thomas stated before grabbing the straws and handing one to Newt. "Now help me drink this, I have more in store."

 **AN: So what do you think? Tension now a whole lot more thick between Gally and Thomas...Thomas obviously coming on to Newt...What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I love to hear from you! Thanks for the favorites and follows thus far! Inspires me to write more. Love Always!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Need You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Maze Runner. Just the plot.

Pairing: Thomas & Newt Newtmas

Chapter 4

"We just killed three milkshakes...If I get a stomach ache, I'm blaming you," Newt chuckled as he climbed into the jeep. Thomas laughed as they buckled themselves in and he started the engine.

"You weren't complaining when you were drinking those delicious milkshakes," Thomas smirked, lifting his eyebrow at Newt. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one that says "No Tommy, no more!"?"

"Ha ha ha very funny. So what now? You have more plans, yes?"

"Sure do, I have a special location in mind."

"Special location?"

"Won't spill till we get there," Thomas winked before pulling out of the diner parking lot. The ride was relatively quiet, but a comfortable silence nevertheless. Thomas heard the undeniable sound of a phone vibrating. He glanced over at Newt and saw him pull out his phone. With the frown that spread across Newt's face, he didn't need to ask who it was. He reached across and grabbed Newt's phone and put it in his pocket.

"Hey! Give it back," Newt said chuckling.

"No, you're not talking to that asshole. Not on my watch."

"Tommy-"

"Don't "Tommy" me. I want you to have fun, and you can't have fun thinking about him. You know what? What do you say we spice it up a little, huh?"

"Oh, what are you going on about?" Newt asked. Thomas smiled as he pulled the jeep over. Newt watched as Thomas shifted to park, hopped out, and shut the door. "What in bloody-" Newt barely had time to finish as Thomas unzipped the tarp roof of the jeep and pulled it back, exposing the sky.

"There," Thomas said as he jumped back in. Thomas started driving again and ended up turning on a back road. Newt stared out into the sky, watching the sun rays peeking through the tree tops vanish as the sun set. Newt remembered when Gally used to take him out on afternoon drives. They would listen to music and talk about anything, but those days were long gone. Gally had started being horrible to him. It made Newt wonder why he hasn't broken up with him yet.

"Do you like going fast?" Thomas said breaking Newt out of his thoughts.

"Do I what?" Newt said a bit confused.

"Do you like going fast?" Thomas repeated, his eyes still on the road with a smile on his face. Newt watched as Thomas pressed his foot on the gas petal and the jeep smoothly sped up. Newt grinned. A fast evening drive. Perfect.

"How fast can you go?" Newt teased. Thomas didn't answer or look his way, his smirk just widened. He pressed the pedal further to the floor. The jeep accelerated and Newt let out a thrilled laugh. Thomas chuckled as he did eighty, slowing down only to coast for curves. Newt unhooked his seatbelt and stood, holding onto the jeep tightly. The rush of wind that whipped at his face made him let out a giggle that melted Thomas' heart.

"That fast enough for ya?" Thomas called out to Newt, watching him as his eyes closed. Newt just grinned and nodded, which made Thomas happy.

xxx

Thomas pulled onto an unkept dirt road, driving slowly as the vehicle climbed up the hill. Soon the trees thinned out and there was nothing, but a large hill looking out to the sunset over the small town that they lived in. Thomas and Newt jumped out of the jeep and walked up to the very top of the hill.

"Wow," Newt breathed as he looked out on the Glade. "This is-"

"Amazing right?" Thomas sighed, staring out into the open sky. The pink, orange, and blue colors dancing with one another and illuminating the town. They both stood there in silence for a while, taking in the scenery.

"He cheated on me, Tommy," Newt whispered still looking at the sunset.

"He what?" Thomas said, whipping his head to the side to look at Newt. Newt sighed and walked back to the jeep. He climbed up on the hood and laid against the windshield. Thomas did the same.

"When we were in tenth grade...I-I spent the night over at Gally's. He made me feel welcome as always and everything was great. Normal. He went to the bathroom during a movie we were watching, and left his phone. It was some random chick, wondering when he was going to come over again."

"You confronted him?" Thomas asked, anger starting to build deep within him.

"Yes, and he told me it was his cousin. I decided to believe him. That is until he started locking his phone. I decided to watch him put his code in a few times. Figured it out," Newt stated glancing over at Thomas.

"Smart as always," Thomas said with a grin. Newt chuckled.

"Yeah, well sometimes I hope that I wasn't so smart...Turns out his "cousin" was a girl that lives in the next town. The were meeting up and going on dates. Kissing. Who knows what else. Gally begged for me to stay with him. He told me he would never do it again," Newt said then paused, as if reliving the memory. "Like an idiot, I believed him."

"Newt, you can't blame yourself for that," Thomas said sternly.

"But I can, Tommy. That wasn't the only time. I've caught Gally cheating on me about three times now. I'm holding on to memories and how good he makes me feel, but he's hurting me too and it's making things harder. Practically suffocating."

"Newt," Thomas began as he turned on his side to look Newt in the eye. The sunset was illuminating Newt's blonde hair. His brown eyes were piercing Thomas' soul, waiting for him to speak. "Newt...you don't have to put up with Gally for the sake of memories."

"Tommy-"

"No, hear me out. I've known you since first grade. We've been friends for almost twelve years now. You are still the greatest person that I've ever met. You've never changed. You're loyal, you're caring... When you're looking out for someone, you get that motherly tone." Newt laughed and gave a toothy grin. Thomas smiled. "And that right there...your smile. It's contagious. Your eyes are brighter when you smile. Especially when you're blushing. When you're not smiling, everything is wrong in the world and I'd do anything to fix it." Newt stared at Thomas in awe at his words. "I never knew you were unhappy, Newt. You don't know how much I want to pummel him for hurting you, and not just for cheating on you but for hitting you. But there is one thing I can give props to Gally for... At least he went for what he wanted."

"Tommy?" Newt whispered, already guessing what Thomas was about to say. As Thomas stared into his eyes, Newt couldn't help but notice how godly he looked in the sun. His skin, his eyes...he was beautiful. It made chills run up and down his spine. His heartbeat quickening and his breathing slowing down.

"I should have told you how I felt all those years ago. At first I thought it was just a want for friendship, but after we were friends-best friends...I still couldn't get you out of my head. I craved your attention. I yearned to hear your voice. I started getting nervous when you were around me, and I can't deny these feelings anymore. I think I've fallen for you, Newt. In fact...I know I have."

Newt stared at him in shook. His lips parted to say something, but words wouldn't leave. He could barely breathe. He had just found out that his best friend was in love with him. He liked Thomas all those years ago, but figured Thomas didn't feel the same. How wrong he had been. Newt felt a flutter in his chest, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. Affection. He stared into Thomas' eyes and found nothing but love. Thomas cared. He always had.

"Please say something," Thomas whispered as he gazed at Newt with concern. Newt swallowed and attempted to speak, but again couldn't find words.

"Tommy...I...If I.." Newt stopped himself. Words were useless now anyway. He leaned towards Thomas and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, gasping at his own actions. "I'm sorry...I don't know why-"

Thomas interupted him by placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss. Newt responded immediately, their lips molding perfectly against each other. Newt moaned lightly in approval when Thomas pulled him closer. Thomas slid his hand down to Newt's hip and broke the kiss. Newt just stared at him, dazed.

"I know why," Thomas said with a smirk, before leaning in to kiss him again.

 **AN: Thomas has finally told Newt about his feelings. Newt is coming to terms with the feelings he has for his friend. What will happen between Newt and Gally now? Comment what you think! I love hearing from you!**

 **It took me forever to update this one, but I'm back! Thanks for being patient on the wait too. Comment, Favorite, and Follow! Love Always!**


End file.
